When You Found Me (1)
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Kurt Hummel, estudiante de intercambio de Georgia sufre una violacion en su nueva escuela, su mejor amiga Quinn es su unico apoyo hasta que recibe una noticia inesperada y la interaccion con el primo de Quinn, un chico recien llegado de Seattle; Blaine Anderson When You Found Me trata la vida de Kurt Hummel antes, ahora y despues de una violacion.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-¡Déjame ir!- grite tratando de zafarme de sus brazos

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito, golpeó y perdí la conciencia

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza y me encontraba en la escuela ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo en los casilleros de los chicos?...aún, con la ropa hecha tiras y rota y una nota a la altura de mis manos con mala ortografía que decía

"TE LO DIJE HUMMEL, TE DIJE QUE SERIAS MIO Y AHORA LO ERES...SI YO FUERA TU NO ME ATREVERIA A CONTARLE ESTO A NADIE POR QUE DE LO CONTRARIO SI LLEGO A ENTERARME QUE LO HAZ HECHO...TE MATARE"

¿Me lo dijo? ¿Quién me lo dijo? No recuerdo nada, esa nota solo podría significar algo...una espantosa noticia que espero sea mentira...Dios fui violado y ni siquiera sé quién.

De la nada me di cuenta que esa persona fue realmente astuta ya que cuando voltee al suelo donde estaba acostado me di cuenta que estaba sobre una pila de toallas de baño, el levantarme me dolía bastante, cuando logre ponerme de pie mire hacia abajo y ahí la vi... Una mancha carmesí, mi señal de virginidad, me la quitaron y no supe quien fue.

Trate de arreglarme la ropa y salir pero al llegar a la puerta me di cuenta que estaba con seguro así que comencé a gritar y golpear mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerza

-¿Kurt?- escuche una voz

-Ayúdenme-

-Aguarda iré por las llaves-

Me senté en el suelo otra vez, llorando desconsoladamente, no podía creerlo, no ahora, escuche cuando abrieron la puerta

-¿Kurt?-

Alce mi vista y vi a Quinn mi mejor amiga con su uniforme de porrista junto con el Sr. Shue y la entrenadora Sue

Yo mantenia mi cuerpo abrazado y en medio de dicho abrazo tenia la toalla que tenia mi perdida virginidad

-Kurt- dijo Quinn mientras me abrazaba y al momento de abrazarla solte la toalla

No se quien la recojio ya que la entrenadora Sue me dio algo para tomar que me provoco sueño y me quede dormido abrazado a Quinn, al despertar observe que estaba en una cama...pero no era la mia asi que me alze y mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en la enfermeria, Quinn hablaba con un policia, la entrenadora Sue hablaba con otro policia mientras mantenia en sus manos la toalla y en la puerta de la enfermeria estaba el Sr. Shue hablando con...¿Mi papá?

Ambos voltearon a verme y yo comenzaba a llorar y a bajar la mirada, el señor Shue le hizo un gesto y mi papá camino hacia donde estaba acostado

-Papá...- hable con la voz quebrada por las lagrimas

-Ven aqui- mi papá alzo los brazos en forma de abrazo lo cual correspondi

-Soy nuevo aqui, no tengo menos de un semestre en esta escuela...-

-Tranquilo hijo-

-Lamento interrumpirlos...Señor Hummel la entrenadora Sue quiere hablar con usted- menciono Quinn

-Ahora vuelvo hijo- me dijo papá antes de irse

-Tu papa aun no sabe lo que sucedio, le daran la noticia ahora, yo estoy junto a ti Kurtie- me dijo Quinn mientras me volvia a abrazar

En medio de las lagrimas observe que mi padre comenzaba a llorar y al quitarse la gorra el Señor Shue lo abrazo y en ese momento abrace mucho mas fuerte a Quinn hasta que algo comenzo a vibrar

-Es mi mamá- menciono Quinn

-No...no me dejes- comenzaba a llorar

-No me ire ¿Quieres escuchar?- dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si- conteste

Quinn acepto la llamada y puso el altavoz

J -Hola Quinnie-

Q -Hola mamá ¿Sucede algo?-

J -No, bueno...-

Q -Mamá comienzas a espantarme-

J -Nada cariño...Beth estaba viendo una foto tuya mientras la bañaba y como siempre estas en casa temprano comenzo a llorar y decidi llamarte solo para que ella te escuchara y se calmara

Quinn sonrio y yo tambien lo hice

Q -Comunicame con Beth

En ese momento se empezaron a escuchar los balbuceos de Beth y sus manitas cayendo en el agua

Q - Hola hermosa, estoy en la casa de tu tio Kurt, no tardare mucho, moja a tu abuela por mi, te amo cariño-

J -No le des malos ejemplos Lucy-

Q -Mamá no me digas Lucy-

J -Vuelve pronto en casa tengo una noticia que darte-

La llamada finalizo y vi a Quinn sonriendo

-¿Cuanto tiempo tiene Beth?-

-4 meses y medio-

-Ha crecido muy rapido-

-Bastante-

-¿Solo tiene un nombre?-

-No, tiene dos Anna-Beth Puckerman Fabray-

-¿Anna-Beth?-

-Si yo queria ponerle Anna y Puck decidio ponerle Beth-

-¿Nunca pensaste en abortar?-

-Si, pero cuando el doctor me dijo que si lo hacia ponia en riesgo mi vida y la de mi bebe ademas que me traeria consecuencias en el futuro para mi-

-Quisiera verla-

-Claro-

En ese momento mi papa volvio, Quinn se fue y me llevaron a hacer una serie de examenes que duraron aproximadamente dos dias los cuales no fui a la escuela y me la pasaba hablando sobre lo que me habia pasado.

-¿Ustedes son de Ohio?-

-No, acabamos de mudarnos hace poco, venimos de Georgia-

-¿Georgia?-

-Si ahi viviamos, pero mi esposa murio y espere a que Kurt se graduara de la secundaria y como quedo seleccionado en las transferencias para preparatoria decidimos mudarnos aqui, en Ohio-

-Nunca debimos de habernos mudado de Georgia papá- mencione

-Solo nos queda hacer un ultimo examen, traere a la doctora-

A los pocos minutos entro una doctora de baja estatura al entrar mi papa y ella se quedaron viendo como hinoptizados

-Ejemm...- pronucie para sacarlos de su nube lo cual solo obtuve la mirada de nervios de mi padre

-Soy la doctora Hudson; Carol Hudson-

-Burt Hummel y este es mi hijo Kurt-

-Hola- mencione

-Comencemos-

Me hizo algunas pruebas ya que aun no me habia bañado desde ese espantoso dia para que esa doctora pudiera hacer los procedimientos y dar con la persona que me violo

Al terminar Carol pidio a mi padre que hablaran a solas, soy un pesimo lector de labios asi que no sabre de que hablan

-Señor Hummel-

-Por favor digame Burt-

-Burt, Hemos terminado la serie de examenes, tenemos todo lo necesario pero hay algo en especial que me inquieta-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-¿Kurt tiene...ya sabe...eso?-

-Bueno...ammm...no, el nacio con el sexo inmaculado ¿Por qué?-

-Burt, si Kurt fue violado y hay rastros de semen fresco en el lo cual quiere decir que no hubo proteccion alguna y es un chico con sexo inmaculado...hay una probabilidad que sea portador del MPG-

-¿MPG?- pregunto Papá

-Man Pregnant Gen; eso quiere decir que Kurt puede quedar embarazado como si fuera una mujer, tengo que confirmar mi teoria ¿Cuento con su autorizacion?-

Ambos voltearon a verme, papá volteo a ver a Carol

-Adelante-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mi papá se ha portado raro conmigo desde que volvimos de los ultimos estudios, acordamos que no iria una semana a la escuela para mi suerte/maldicion el día que sucedio lo que sucedio era viernes, hoy es lunes, le pedi a Quinn que me pasara los apuntes y las tareas y que pasara por mis tareas

Papá no podia abandonar el taller por estar al pendiente de mi, asi que 10 minutos despues de que se fue llego la doctora Carol

-¿Que esta haciendo aqui?- pregunte amablemente

-Tu padre me pidio que te hiciera compañia mientras se iba a trabajar-

-¿Quiere comer algo?- ofreci

-Claro, te ayudo-

Para mi era raro que mi padre me dejara con una aun extraña pero con Carol me sentia protegido

Comimos huevos, tostadas y jugo de naranja y platicamos acerca de ropa y lo que ella hacia de trabajo

-Tengo un hijo, su nombre es Finn Hudson-

-¿Esta en McKinley?-

-Si, de hecho ex novio de tu amiga Quinn-

-¿Fue pareja de Quinn?-

-Si, antes de que se decubriera que Puck era el padre de Beth-

-Yo...no sabia eso-

-¿No haz estado en McKinley desde hace un año?-

-No, de hecho mi padre y yo nos acabamos de mudar aqui, nosotros somos de Georgia y decidimos venirnos aqui-

-¿No conoces a otras personas en la escuela?-

-Conozco a Quinn, la entrenadora Sue y mi maestro de español que es el Señor Shue y la señora Joneson-

-¿No la señora Joneson es la de la cafeteria?-

-Biblioteca- corregi

-¿No conoces a nadie mas?-

-A Puck lo conozco por que he visto cuando platica con Quinn sobre Beth-

-¿Te gustaria hacer mas amigos?-

-Me gustaria, pero nadie me habla en la escuela-

-Haremos que eso cambie- dijo con una sonrisa

-*-*-  
Han pasado un mes y medio desde la violacion, acorde que iria a visitar a Beth

-¿Papá puedo ir a casa de Quinn?- pregunte

-Kurt...-

-Vamos señor Hummel deje ir a Kurt, le prometo que volvera temprano- menciono Quinn

-Esta bien, pero manten tu telefono prendido y con bastante sonido-

Salimos y al entrar vi en un marco una foto de Quinn y otro chico

-¿Quien es el?- pregunte

-El es mi primo Blaine, esa foto tiene mas de 10 años-

Alce la mirada y vi a Quinn cargando a Beth

-Di hola a tu tio Kurt-

Beth es de tez blanca igual que Quinn, tiene la mirada de su abuela y la sonrisa de Puck

-Hola hermosa- la salude e inmediatamente me alzo sus manitas para que la cargara

-¿Blaine?- le mencione a Quinn despues de que nos fuimos a la sala ya que Beth queria jugar

-Si, el vivia en Seattle, hace un poco mas de dos meses se comenzo a mudar para Ohio, aun esta en Seattle, solo viene los fines de semana para dejar sus muebles y oficialmente estara por aqui en dos meses que le hacen valido su cambio-

-¿Tiene novia?-

-Que yo sepa, no ¿Te gusta cierto?-

No supe que contestar ante eso asi que estabamos jugando Beth y yo

Seguiamos jugando con Beth y ella me observaba bastante , no supe porque pero empezo a gatear lentamente acercandose a mi

-¿Que sucede?- pregunte

-Bee- menciono

-Esta comenzando a balbucear para poder hablar- Quinn intervino

-Bee- volvio a decir Beth

-¿Bee?- pregunte mientras terminaba de acercarse a mi y ponia sus manitas en mi estomago

Voltee a ver a Quinn quien estaba confundida al igual que yo y Beth comenzo a reirse

-Bee- volteo y me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes aun con sus manos en mi estomago mientras repetia -Bee-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-No entiendo porque Beth no dejaba de decir Bee- mencione mientras sacaba mis libros

-Yo tampoco pude entender por que lo hizo, no dejaba de decir kubee-

-¿Kubee?-

-Si, trate de que con fotografias me lo explicara pero no lo hizo-

[ H. B A C K]

Quinn habia puesto una serie de imagenes que pudieran ser las posibilidades de lo que Beth queria comunicar asi que cuando se las puso la observo hasta que eligio una foto de Kurt, la foto de Quinn embarazada y al final la foto de un bebe, volteo a ver a Quinn y le enseño señalando a Kurt luego a la panza y al final el bebe

Quinn la vio sorprendida, decidio llamar al Señor Hummel y le prometio que no le diria nada a su amigo

[F I N. H. B A C K]

-creo que piensa que eres una abeja- dijo mientras sacaba sus libros

-es bueno que tengamos nuestros casilleros juntos- mencione

-¿Aun tienes miedo?-

-No dejo de tenerlo Quinnie, pensar que fue alguien de la escuela, me da panico-

-Pero tu no haz tenido problemas con nadie-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso por favor?-

-Claro, de todas formas como no tenemos los horarios iguales, le pedire a Puck o a Finn que te vigilen mientras yo no estoy junto a ti-

-¿Finn?- pregunte, sabia que habia escuchado ese nombre pero no recuerdo en donde

-Si, Finn; Finn Hudson-

Claro, el hijo de Carol, el mismodel que hablamos el otro dia

-No necesito ser vigilado- cerre mi casillero y camine hacia mi clase

Al llegar a casa encontre a Carol cocinando

-¿Carol, que estas haciendo aqui?-

-Hola Kurt, tu papá me pidio que viniera-

-¿Kurt?- escuche una voz atras de mi y entrando por la puerta

Voltee y vi a Finn

-¿Si?-

-Hola, soy Finn, Quinn y mi mamá me han contado de ti- dijo emocionado

-Carol tambien me ha hablado de ti-

-Chicos vamos a comer-

Comimos los tres y yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, siempre comia solo y calentaba la comida cuando mi papá llegaba del trabajo

-¿Tu eres de Georgia?- pregunto Finn

-Si, naci aya, mi mamá era de Georgia y mi papá es de Ohio-

-¿Y tu mamá; esta trabajando?-

Senti como la tristeza de recordar a mi mamá se hacia presente

-No, ella ya no trabaja-

-¿Por qué?-

-Finn- menciono Carol

-Mi mamá ya no trabaja porque ella esta muerta, Carol la comida quedo excelente, si me disculpan- mencione y me levante llorando hacia mi habitacion

Al entrar vi la foto que tenia con mi mamá el dia que naci, la abrace y me acoste, llore hasta que me quede dormido

-  
-Hijo, despierta- escuche a papá

-No...quiero soñar con mamá- mencione

-Kurt-

Alce la mirada y vi que mi papá estaba apunto de llorar asi que me acerque a abrazarlo

-La extraño-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¿Cuales fueron los resultados, comprobaste tu teoria Carol?-

-Burt, los resultados son los inesperados no solo para ti, tambien lo seran para Kurt, necesitamos decirle a Kurt-

* * *

-¿Entonces haras una fiesta para Beth?-

-Sí, la hare el fin de semana, queremos celebrar sus 5 meses ademas de bautizarla por ambas religiones y aprovecharemos la fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Ohio a Blaine-

-Pense que llegaria en un mes más-

-Quizo adelantarse, para ''familiarizarse" con Ohio-

-¿Quieres que te apoye con algo?-

-Kurt...-

-Nada de Kurt... Dime en que te apoyo o ire directamente con tu mamá-

-Siempre acudes a mi madre-

-Desde que te conoci...si asi que no digas que nada porque sabes que ire con ella-

-Esta bien ¿Me apoyarias con cuatro cosas?-

-Dime-

-Necesito que me ayudes con los recuerdos, la decoracion del salon, la eleccion del vestido y peinado tanto mio, de mi mamá asi como el de Beth y lo más dificil-

-¿Más dificil?-

-La eleccion del traje de Blaine-

-Pero...¿no sera incomodo?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes que soy gay, no crees que sera incomodo para tu primo que una persona gay le ayude con su traje-

-No lo creo, ademas...nunca nos hemos enterado de que el tenga o haya tenido novia, yo creo que Blaine es igual que tu-

-Esta bien, te ayudare-

Quedamos que iriamos el Viernes, Saliendo de la escuela, me dirigi a casa para comer y vestirme un poco menos discreto y comodo ya que ir de compras con Quinn y su mamá es tardanza segura

Quede de pasar por Quinn, Beth y Julie a su casa asi que me estacione y me baje para tocar la puerta

-Hola Kurt- abrio Julie

-Hola ¿Ya estan listas?-

-Ya, solo estamos buscando un abrigo para Beth, en un momento salimos-

Cerro la puerta y me dirigi a mi carro para esperarlas hasta que alguien se metio de lado del copiloto

-Hola-

Voltee a ver quien era y lo primero que vi a mi lado a un chico con el cabello lleno de risos, una mirada avellana y una sonrisa enorme proveniente de unos labios rosas...Demonios el debe de ser el primo

-Hola- mencione

-Soy Blaine, tu debes de ser Kurt-

-Si, yo soy-

-Lo sabia, Quinn no ha parado de hablar de ti-

-¿De mi?-

-Ella siempre habla de lo aplicado que eres- guardo silencio y volvio a decir -Y no mentia cuando dijo que eras bastante guapo-

Voltee a verlo con las mejillas totalmente rojas y en ese instante entro a la camioneta Quinn, Julie y Beth

-Creo que ya conociste a Blaine, Kurtie- menciono Quinn

-¿A donde vamos?- dije aclarandome la garante ademas para desviar la mirada que sosteniamos Blaine y yo

Llegamos al centro comercial de Ohio, decidimos que en lo que Quinn y Julie iban a cortarse el cabello, Blaine, Beth y yo fueramos a ver los trajes para Blaine

-No se como cual y no quiero parecer pingüino, verdad Annie, no quieres que Tio Blaine sea un pingüino- dijo blaine haciendo gestos para hacer reir a Beth

-¿Annie?- pregunte

-Quinn odia que le diga a Beth, Annie, pero ella tiene la culpa por quererle poner Anna-Beth-

-Anna-Beth es un lindo nombre-

-Lo se, vamos ayudame a elegir el traje-

Estuvimos viendo muchos trajes hasta que vi uno

-Blaine, mira-

El se acerco cargando a Beth quien ya comenzaba a dormirse

-Mande-

-Este traje es negro y la camisa puede ser azul claro y puedes convinarla con un moño-

-Me lo probare...¿Podrias cuidar de Beth?-

-Claro-

Me puso a Beth en los brazos y se metio a probarse el traje mientras estabamos sentados ella comenzaba a jugar a hacer mas grande mi ropa

-¿Que tal me veo?-

Alce la mirada y lo vi, mantenia una sonrisa enorme y se veia feliz

-Te ves muy bien Blaine-

-Gu...-

Ambos vimos a Beth

-¿Gu?- menciono Blaine

-Creo que quiere decir que le gusta tu traje-

-Gracias Annie-

La encargada de la tienda se ofrecio para cuidar a Beth en lo que yo buscaba el moño ya que no dejaba de agarrarlos

-¿Blaine?-

Se asomo por la cortina del probador

-Encontre el moño-

Abrio la cortina para que pasara y la volvio a cerrar

-¿Me ayudas a ponermela?-

Me acerque y comence a atarla con bastante calma, no queria hacer mis nervios mas indiscretos

-Listo- mencione

Antes de salir del probador en me tomo por la cintura y nos quedamos viendo

-Listo, cumpli, te veo en el salon de belleza-

Dije soltandome de sus manos, tomando a Beth y caminando hacia el salon de belleza


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-El vestido es hermoso- Dijo Julie

-El verde convina con tus ojos Quinnie- mencione

-Pero falta la reina del dia- dijo Blaine bajando las escaleras con Beth quien llevaba un vestido beige y en una maleta el otro vestido

-Quinn, ella es muy hermosa- le dijo mi papá a Q'

-Kubee- decia Beth mientras me extendia sus brazos para que la cargara

-¿Porque me sigue diciendo Kubee?-

-Ni idea Kubee- bromeo Blaine

-Vamos se hace tarde- dijo Julie

-¿Como se iran?- pregunto mi papá

-Quinn, Beth y Puck se iran en el carro de Quinn, Usted y yo nos iremos juntos para recoger a dos amigos y a...- hizo una pausa -Y Blaine llevara a Kurt- menciono Julie

Mi padre vio con desaprovacion a Blaine, y me miro a mi con preocupacion

-Todo estara bien ¿De acuerdo? Te vere en una hora- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y saliamos de la casa

El viaje fue divertido, Blaine comenzo a comparar las pequeñas tiendas de Ohio con las de Seattle y yo con las de Georgia

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo en Ohio?- pregunto Blaine

-Dos meses- conteste

-¿No ira a la fiesta tu mamá?- pregunto inocentemente

-Ella murio-

Al decir eso Blaine orillo el carro a mitad del camino

-Cuentame sobre eso-

Lo mire y su sonrisa hizo que me dieran fuerzas para responderle

-Ella era muy hermosa, su nombre era Elizabeth Hummel-

-¿De que murio?-

-Cancer-

-¿Que tipo de cancer?-

-Cancer en el cerebro-

-¿Hace cuanto murio?-

-¿Acaso estamos jugando a las 20 preguntas?-

Blaine guardo silencio volviendo a prender el carro para irnos a la fiesta, pasaron 10 minutos

-2 años-

-Lo lamento-

-Ha sido duro, mi padre es el que más ha sufrido, yo la amaba pero sabia que ella no estaria conmigo durante mucho tiempo y mi papá nunca aprendio a dejarla ir-

-Me imagino, no imagino como yo lo hubiera soportado de haber estado en tu lugar-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Ellos viven en Seattle yo junto con mis hermanos nos venimos a vivir para aca-

-Quinn no me habia dicho que tenias hermanos-

-Si, somos tres, el mayor se llama Cooper, luego estoy yo y al final esta mi hermana Marley, los conoceras en la fiesta-

Al llegar a la fiesta vi a mi padre abrazando a Carol y dandole la mano a Finn, nunca vi cuando Quinn se acercaba

-¿Donde estaban? Se perdieron de la propuesta de Burt-

-¿Que propuesta?- pregunte

-Burt le propuso a Carol que salieran- dijo Quinn emocionada y corriendo a la entrada para recibir a sus invitados

Yo no podia creer lo que mi padre habia hecho, recordaba la promesa que le hizo a mi madre antes de morir

-¿Kurt estas bien?- pregunto Blaine

-No quiero estar aqui- comente

-Vamos te llevare a dar un paseo-

Volvimos al auto y mientras yo veia a la ventana con la mirada perdida, Blaine conducia, en eso senti que alguien tomaba mis manos

Voltee y vi a Blaine sonriendome

-¿Donde estamos?- pregunte

Bajamos del auto y el dijo

-Bienvenido a mi casa-


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

-¿Que hacemos en tu casa?- pregunte

-Dijiste que no querias estar en la fiesta y el unico lugar que se me ocurrio para venir era mi casa- contesto -¿Quieres entrar?-

Lo mire por un minuto

-Claro-

Bajamos y caminamos hacia la entrada, al entrar lo primero que habia eran cajas de mudanza

-Disculpa el desorden, aun no terminamos de desempacar- menciono Blaine

-Esta bien, se lo pesado que es mudarse-

-¿Tu te haz mudado? Pense que vivias desde hace años aqui en Ohio-

-No, recien acabamos de llegar de Georgia-

-Quinn no me habia dicho nada-

-¿Por qué Quinn tenia que decirte algo sobre mi?- pregunte curioso

Se quedo pensando un momento y me dio pena haberselo preguntado, vi como bajaba la mirada sonrojado y yo comenze a ver el nombre que tenia escrito cada caja

-¿Esta es de tu hermana Moly- mencione para romper el silencio

-Marley- menciono -¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-Claro-

Tomamos refresco en tazas de cafe sentados en el suelo

-Cuentame 10 cosas de ti- le dije

-¿Solo 10?- respondio

-Bueno 15, pero que nadie sepa- bromee

-De acuerdo- tomo aire -15. Mi peor miedo es quedarme calvo-

Comenze a reirme

-Hey no te rias, 14. Odio las despedidas, 13. Tiendo a olvidar las llaves en casa pero siempre dejo la ventana abierta para entrar por ahi, 12. Escribo canciones para llorar, 11. Odio la fresa en todas sus presentaciones, 10. Bailo en la ducha y me tardo una hora en bañarme y cuando el recibo del agua llega caro le hecho la culpa a Marley, 9. Tengo una obsecion con Capital Cities, Fun, Lady Gaga y Katy Perry, 8. Colecciono fotografias que tomo cuando estoy "feliz", 7. Puedo comer mas de 10 donas azucaradas en menos de 10 minutos, 6. Mi color favorito es el morado, cafe y amarillo, 5. Amo los moños para trajes, 4. Mi segundo nombre es Devon y mi segundo apellido es Grey, 3. Por Grey piensan que soy familiar de Christian Grey, 2. Me encanta tener el cabello sin gel pero por elegancia lo tengo con gel y 1. Soy abiertamente gay-

Cuando dijo abiertamente gay abri la boca en forma de sorpresa

-Es tu turno, Kurt- menciono Blaine

-Ok, veamos, 15. Mi peor fobia es las alturas, 14. Cuando era niño solia ponerme las zapatillas de mi madre, 13. Odio dormir de lado derecho de la cama, 12. Amo todos los colores, 11. Si pudiera inventar algo seria el escudo antigolpes, 10. Si pudiera desaparecer algo me gustaria desaparecer el lunes, 9. Mi segundo nombre es Allen y mi segundo apellido es Lande, 8. Tengo una obsecion con las bufandas, 7. Mi sueño es conocer Inglaterra, 6. Odio las despedidas, 5. Amo los videojuegos y las peliculas de Marvel, 4. Mi personaje favorito de marvel es Thor, 3. Soy abiertamente gay tambien, 2. Vivi en Georgia y mi cuarto tenia tapizado del capitan america por eleccion de mi padre y duermo con un peluche de Iron Man y 1. Hace un par de semanas fui violado y bueno son cosas que no le he dicho a nadie mas-

Baje la mirada y senti las manos de Blaine sobre las mias

-Gracias por confiarme todo esto Allen- menciono Blaine

-Es un honor Devon-

Comenzamos a reirnos, y el extendio sus manos para abrazarme y nos abrazamos un momento

-¿Ya vamos a la fiesta?- pregunto Blaine

-Si, no quiero que mi padre piense que me haz raptado-

Salimos de la casa y antes de irnos, Blaine volvio a tomar mi mano y dijo

-¿Que haras el proximo viernes por la noche?-


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-¿Dónde estaban- pregunto mi papá

-Lo siento señor Hummel, el carro se quedó sin gasolina y tuve que empujarlo- menciono Blaine

-¿Kurt?-

-Es cierto-

-Bien, entren ya, Beth esta inquita por ver a ambos-

Al entrar vimos a Quinn y Puck platicando con Judie y con la que supongo fue madrina de Quinn de pequeña, Beth estaba en brazos de Abraham, el nuevo novio de Judie

-¡BLAINE!- grito una chica

Cuando vimos estaba una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules, sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental y una mirada inocente, llevaba un vestido verde y el cabello agarrado por una trenza mal hecha

-Marley- Dijo Blaine

-¿Dónde estabas?, Cooper te llamo bastantes veces a tu móvil- me miro y yo me sonroje -¿Quién es el?-

-Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel- dije dándole una sonrisa

-Hola Kurt Hummel, Soy Marley Anderson; Marley Johanna Anderson Grey-

-Hola Marley- conteste

-Bien creo que ya conoces a mi hermana- bromeo Blaine

-¡KURT!- Grito Quinn -¿Dónde estaban? No han ido a dejar su regalo con Beth-

Fuimos a la mesa donde estaba Beth "recibiendo" sus regalos

-Klaine- menciono Beth emocionada y con una sonrisa

-¿Klaine?- pregunto Blaine

-Shi, Ku-Blaine-

-Creo que lo que Beth quiere decir es que su combinación es Klaine- menciono Puck abrazando a Beth

Blaine me miro y yo me sonroje aún más

Esa misma noche, pero más tarde mi padre llevo a su casa a Carol y Finn y me había quedado dormido en el trayecto, cosa que al llegar a mi casa solo me dio tiempo de beber un poco de leche para quedarme profundamente dormido en mi cama

-¿Hijo?, ¿Kurt?, ¿Kurtie?- escuche la voz de mi papá

-Di…dime- dije prendiendo perezosamente la linterna de mi mesa de noche

-¿Recuerdas el último examen que te practicaron?-

-Lo recuerdo- bostece –Fue cuando conocimos a Carol-

-¿Sabes porque te practicaron ese examen?-

-No- dije sentándome y aclarando mis ojos

-Te practicaron ese examen para saber si eras portador del MPG-

-¿Qué es el MPG?-

Vi como papá se quitaba la corbata como el día que me dijo que mamá había muerto después de su cita en Central Park en su viaje a New York

-Kurt…MPG significa Men Pregnant Gen-  
-¿Que estas tratando de decirme?-

-Hijo, como tú no naciste con el aparato reproductor masculino hay un cierto por ciento de probabilidad de que quedes embarazado-

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?-

Mi padre se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama, yo me volví a quedar dormido

-Kurt…vas a tener un bebé dentro de ti por 9 meses…mi niño, estas embarazado- escuche la voz baja de mi padre

Inmediatamente como escuche la noticia, escuche como mi padre se iba de la habitacion

-¿Papá?- Dije con los ojos llorosos

-¿Si?-

-¿Voy a tener un bebé?-

-Sí-

-Eso significa…-

-Estas embarazado-

El silencio reino en mi habitacion

-¿Podrías abrazarme?-

Sentí los cálidos brazos de mi padre, mientras comenzaba a sollozar

-No me dejes solo-

Antes de tocar los brazos de Morfeo sentí un beso en mi frente y escuche la última palabra de mi padre antes de quedarme totalmente dormido

-Nunca-


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

-Kurt, hijo despierta- senti las manos de papa

-¿Que pasa?-

-Quinn vino por nosotros para la post/fiesta-

Me levante, baje las escaleras y observe a Quinn sentada en el sillon con Puck y Beth

-Hola chicos- mencione

-Hola Kurt-

-¿A que hora es la post/fiesta?-

-De hecho veniamos por ustedes, mi madre esta arreglando todo- menciono Puck

-Iremos un poco mas tarde, como ven aun no estamos presentables-

-De acuerdo Kurtie, te veremos aya, no lleguen tarde-

Volvi a subir y vi a Papá en su habitacion sosteniendo un sobre y la foto de mamá

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte

-Uh, ah, si hijo-

-Papá, tengo que hablar contigo-

Vi como papá se levantaba nervioso y volteaba a verme muy serio

-¿Que sucede?-

Tome fuerzas y mi respiracion junto con los latidos de mi corazon se volvieron rapidos

-Estoy embarazado-

Lo dije como una chica le diria a sus padres a lo que recibi a cambio una sonrisa y lagrimas por parte de él

-Ven-

Me acerque y lo abrace muy fuerte, aun no podia creer la sorpresa de que estaba embarazado

-Vamos, tenemos un compromiso por asistir- dije

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y bajamos a ver quien era, para sorpresa de todos Carol y Finn habian llegado

-¿Burt?- menciono Carol

-Sí- menciono mi padre

Supongo que era como "codigo" de que si ya me habia dicho la noticia

-Oh Kurt- Carol se acerco y me abrazo tan fuerte que tuve que tocer para que me soltara -A partir de hoy voy a ser tu ginecologa-

-Mamá ¿Que sucede?- menciono Finn

- Hijo, Kurt esta esperando un bebé- menciono Carol

-¿Como Leeroy?-

-Si, como Leeroy-

Finn se acerco a mi y me abrazo mientras me decia al oido

-Los voy a cuidar para que nadie les haga daño-

-Gracias Finn-

Nos apuramos y llegamos a la fiesta donde vi a Blaine, no tenia el valor suficiente de decirle mi condicion actual, al parecer ayer no escucho cuando le confese que habia sido violado

-Kubee- menciono Beth mientras me ofrecia sus brazos

-Quinn, ya se a que se refiere Beth al decirme Kubee-

-Lo se, Burt nos dijo a Puck y a mi cuando fuimos por ustedes-

-¿Crees que deba decirle a Blaine?-

-No aun no, todo a su momento, tienes dos meses antes que se empiece a notar...aprovechalos-


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿Listo para irnos?- pregunto Blaine

-Claro- Conducio de nuevo a su casa -¿Otra vez en tu casa?-

-No hay nadie y tengo que terminar de empacar- Bajamos y caminamos a la entrada

-Demonios-

-¿Olvidaste las llaves?-

-Si, espero que Marley haya dejado la ventana trasera abierta-

Dimos vuelta a la casa y el entro primero pero al entrar yo me tropece cayendo encima de el

-Lo siento- dije levantandome

Comenzamos a desempacar y ahora se que hablaba en serio con su coleccion de moños, en lo que yo desempaque 3 cajas y las acomode el acomodo moño por moño poniendole un numero de serie para llevar el orden

-Termine- grito Blaine

-Yo desde hace media hora- dije sentandome en su cama

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo dandome un abrazo y haciendo mi cuerpo hacia atras

-Bla...- no pude terminar porque senti los labios de Blaine dobre los mios

Ese primer beso, ya habia besado a un chico antes pero nunca pense que llegaria a besar a Blaine

Mi unica reaccion fue tomar su cabello y atraerlo aun mas a mi

-Kurt- suspiro Blaine, yo senti como si en lugar de un suspiro fue como un gemido

El beso se fue tornando un poco mas demandante, me incorpore y termine con el beso, camine por la habitacion recordando las palabras de Quinn

"tienes dos meses antes que se empiece a notar...aprovechalos"

Me di la vuelta viendo hacia el pasillo y senti las manos de Blaine en mi cadera, con cuidado se fue acercando a mi cuerpo hasta tenerlo pegado a mi

-¿Todo bien Kurt?- pregunto

-Estoy embarazado- mencione con voz baja

-¿Qué?-

-Blaine...- dije volteando a verlo aun con sus manos en mi cintura y bajando la mirada mencionando -Estoy embarazado-


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

-¿Estas bromeando?- dijo soltandome

-Me temo que no- dije con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-

-Aún no lo se, mañana me haran un ultrasonido-

-Kurt...-

-Fue un placer conocerte Blaine-

Tome mi abrigo y sali de su casa, comenze a caminar y en el trayecto de mi caminata sin rumbo fijo pense en la noticia que acababa de dar y recibir, el recuerdo de los labios de Blaine sobre los mios, mis pies me llevaron hasta un pequeño parque donde vi un columpio y decidi sentarme

Era de noche, alrededor de las 8:00 pm, y sin pedirlo ni desearlo comenze a llorar, bajaba mi mirada y lloraba cada vez más fuerte, no sabia como regresar a mi casa, no sabia donde estaba, solo deseaba nunca haber salido de Georgia.

Camine un poco más hasta que senti que alguien me silvaba

-¡Kurt!- voltee y vi a Blaine en su carro orillandose

-¿Blaine?-

-Sube, esta haciendo frio-

Subi a su carro, mientras me congelaba, el puso la calefaccion de su carro y me hizo entrar en calor

-No vuelvas a irte asi- dijo Blaine rompiendo el silencio

-No quiero hablar- mencione

-Entiendo, te llevare a casa, puedes dormir en el trayecto-

Y efectivamente dormi en el trayecto pero en lugar de dormir tranquilamente mi subconciente enfoco los pocos recuerdos visibles que tenia del dia de la violacion

-¿Kurt? Despierta, estas en casa- escuche a Blaine

-Gracias- dije quitandome el cinturon de seguridad y abriendo la puerta

-Espera- Blaine puso los seguros del carro

-Blaine, dejame bajar-

-¿Aun saldremos juntos?-

-Supongo, hasta que tenga que esconderme de la sociedad, ten una buena noche- dije bajando y entrando a mi casa donde me lleve una graaaan sorpresa.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

-¿Que esta sucediendo aqui?- pregunte

Mi padre y Carol estaban "teniendo una cita" y los habia encontrado besandose

-Kurt- dijo Carol levantandose

Corri a mi cuarto y mientras subia las escaleras escuche como mi papá me gritaba, entre y puse el seguro y una silla para evitar que mi padre entara a la habiacion, no deseaba hablar con el, no deseaba hablar con nadie

Tome un poco de ropa y decidi tomar una ducha, habia sido un dia largo para ser viernes

Sali y decidi poner mi ipod junto con los audifonos e ignorar al mundo

Pensaba en lo que haria, no tenia valor de abortarlo y si lo daba en adopcion no sabria a que manos iba a caer y criarlo me daba miedo al igual que le sucedio a Quinn.

Me puse enfrente de mi espejo de cuerpo completo y alce mi playera hasta la altura de mi pecho y me puse de perfil para observar mi proximamente creciente vientre, las lagrimas se asomaban cada vez más.

El unico pensamiento que reinaba mi mente en ese momento es que a mis 16 años estaba embarazado como una adolescente mujer y lo peor es que no sabia quien fue el invecil que me dejo en esta condicion.

En un arranque de ira tire una caja y al momento de levantarla vi una cajita que me habia dejado mi mamá antes de morir, tenia las fotos de su boda, mis fotos de bebé y de su embarazo, mis graduaciones

Camine a la ventana y escuche que tocaban, levante la cortina y vi a Blaine con una caja de pizza y sin sueter

-¿Blaine?- dije abriendo la ventana

-Traje pizza-

-Pasa-

Entro y nos sentamos en mi cama y comenzamos a comer pizza

-¿Kurt...?-

-Dime-

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero recorde que mencionaste que mañana te harian un ultrasonido...-

-Si, yo tengo consulta mañana, ¿Porque Blaine?-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 14**

-¿Seguirás sin hablarme, Kurt?- dijo papá

Desde ayer he decidido conservar mi voz, no me quejo de Carol, ella es muy buena conmigo pero no me agrada la idea de mi padre y ella

-Vamos Kurt, habla con tu papá- mencionaba Blaine desde el asiento de atrás

-Recuérdame ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo atrás Anderson?-

-Kurt me invito- en ese instante voltee a ver a Blaine enojado –No me mires así-

-¿Yo te invite? Que yo recuerde ni siquiera respondí a tu petición- reclame

-¿Le hablas a Anderson y a mí me ignoras?- reclamo mi padre

-En el transcurso del viaje ignorare a ambos- dije cruzando mis brazos dando por terminado este asunto y subiendo el volumen del radio

Al llegar al consultorio observe a Finn junto a Quinn y otra chica que había visto una vez en la escuela

-¿Listo?- mencionaba Blaine abriendo mi puerta

-Nervioso-

-Te están esperando- dijo mi padre tomando mi mano

Caminamos hasta la entrada donde les sonreí a los presentes, al entrar vi a Carol con otra chica

-Kurt, ella es Alinelly, ella es la que te va a hacer el ultrasonido el día de hoy-

-¿Podemos empezar el proceso?-

Me llevaron a un cuarto donde me proporcionaron una bata especial y pase al cuarto

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Blaine cerrando la puerta

-¿El viene contigo?- menciono Alinelly

-Sí; ¿Y mi padre?- mencione

Blaine se hizo un paso para atrás y me señalo una ventana donde estaba Carol, Finn, Quinn, la chica y mi padre

-Te pondré este gel frio- dijo Alinelly

Mire a mi padre, Blaine tomo mi mano, lo mire sonreí a ambos para calmar mis nervios y voltee a ver el monitor

-Kurt…- menciono Alinelly

-¿Sí?-

-Tienes 3 semanas y media de embarazo-

Al escuchar esto, las lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presentes

-¿Es oficial?- dijo Blaine

-Sí, Kurt Hummel…Estas embarazado-


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

-¿Tengo 3 semanas y media?-

-Si, todo coordina con la fecha donde fuiste violado-

-¿Me puedo cambiar ya?-

Me dio una toalla para limpiar mi vientre y no me di cuenta que Blaine seguia en la habitacion

-¿Que piensas?- pregunto

-Blaine, me espantaste-

-Lo siento- dijo Blaine dandome mi ropa y comenze a cambiarme aun sentado

-Aun no lo se, por el momento disfrutar el tiempo antes de esconderme de la sociedad, olvidarte y seguir mi vida como antes-

-¿Olvidarme?-

-Es lo mejor Blaine-

-Pero yo no quiero que me olvides, no quiero que me alejes de tu vida-

-¿Y que es lo que propones Blaine?-

-Dejame estar contigo...apoyandote-

-Blaine...-

De nuevo no pude reclamarle porque sus labios estaban pegados a los mios, el me levanto y al separnos me abrazo

-Dejame estar contigo-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque eres la primera persona que aun sin conocer me ha cautivado por completo, se que fuiste violado, se que ahora estas embarazado...eso no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo, es lo unico que de verdad quiero, quiero estar aqui todos los meses que tengas ultrasonido, quiero apoyarte con el bebé y en la decision que tomes...Kurt, dejame estar junto a ti-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres?-

-Si-

-Blaine, no creo que sea buena idea- dije terminando el abrazo

-¿Porque?-

-Nadie quiere estar a lado de alguien que siendo hombre lleva a un bebé en su vientre-

-Yo quiero-

-Blaine...- voltee a verlo y su mirada habia cambiado, sus ojos ahora eran mas claros y tiernos

-Dime-

-¿Que estas haciendo?- dije

-Suplicando de la unica manera que se-

Las lagrimas de Blaine comenzaban a salir

-¿Porque lloras?-

-Porque no dejaras que este contigo-

-Solo un par de meses ¿Trato?-

-Es todo lo que necesito- dijo Blaine brincando y llorando

Comenze a reirme porque realmente era muy tierno y hacia que mi corazon se apachurrara si lo veia

-Vamos, mi padre ha de estar preguntando que estamos haciendo-

Blaine me extendio su mano y yo la tome.

Salimos del consultorio y no me di cuenta que alguien estaba viendonos desde el ventanal

-¿Algun dia le confesara la verdad?- pregunto Finn

-Esperemos que sea pronto, antes de que el se entere- contesto Quinn


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

-Kurt, esta es la dieta que debes seguir, sabes que por haber sufrido una violacion la ley te da la eleccion de abortar si asi tu lo deseas-

-Lo voy a pensar-

-

-Kurt, invite a Carol y a Finn a cenar- decia mi padre mientras subiamos al auto, no habiamos dicho nada sobre el bebé

-Genial, entonces no hay inconveniente si Blaine se queda a cenar tambien-

-Anderson ¿Te gustaria quedarte a cenar?-

-Se los agradezco pero me temo que sera para otra ocacion, es oficialmente el primer sabado en Ohio y mi hermana tiene planes para cenar con mi hermano y conmigo-

-Entonces, dejanos llevarte a casa-

No queria pasar esa cena con ellos pero Blaine no se podia quedar

-Claro-

Al llegar a su casa alcance a ver a Marley plantando algunas flores y arbustos fuera

-Gracias por traerme a casa, señor Hummel-

-Que te vaya bien-

Baje para despedirme de Blaine y lo abrace

-¿Te puedo llamar mas tarde?- pregunte

-Estare esperando tu llamada-

Nos separamos y volvi a subir al auto, conducimos hasta el centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas que seguro yo necesitaria para hacer la cena, al terminar caminamos hacia el auto de nuevo y recibi un mensaje de un anonimo que decia

"Los veremos esta noche"

-¿Papa tu le diste mi numero a Finn o Carol?-

-Uh! Mmm...Si-

-De acuerdo, nos veran esta noche- dije subiendo las bolsas y de nuevo subiendo al auto

Al llegar a casa, mi padre subio corriendo a su habitacion y yo me quede preparando la cena

Al menos debieron haber pasado 3 horas porque mi padre estaba poniendo la mesa muy nervioso y mientras yo tomaba una ducha, el vigilaba la cena

Decidi tomar un pantalon no ajustado y un polo sencillo

La cena se torno al anuncio de que mi padre y Carol comenzaron a salir casi despues de mi estudio y que tratariamos Finn y yo de hacernos buenos amigos ahora que nuestros padres salen juntos

Al dar termino a la cena y despedir a Finn y Carol, mi padre inmediatamente subio a su habitacion y yo me quede en el piso de abajo, lavando los trastes y sacando la basura

Un asco me invadio e inmediatamente corri hacia dentro de la casa, para sacar lo que habia cenado, comido y desayunado

-Pense que no pasaria esto- decia mi padre a la tercera vez que entre al baño a vomitar

-Bueno, supongo que es normal en cada embarazo- mencione

-Me siento responsable-

-Tu no fuiste el que mando a esa persona a hacer lo que hizo asi que no digas eso-

-Tienes razon hijo-

-¿Tu y Carol se piensan casar?-

-Apenas tenemos poco tiempo de haber comenzado a salir, no creo que nos lleguemos a casar-

-¿Ya no amas a mamá?-

-A Elizabeth la amare siempre, al igual que te amo a ti; el sentimieno que tengo por carol es distinto y si algun dia yo me casara con Carol o con cualquier persona siempre recordare que tu madre fue y sera el amor de mi vida-

-¿Crees que algun dia regrese tu sabes quien?-

-No lo se, pero si es que regresa, espero estar junto a ti para apoyarte y que el acepte tu decision cualquiera que sea-

Me dio un abrazo y contesto el llamado de Carol por las nauseas; una parte de mi adoraba que mi padre tuviera a alguien mas a quien amar pero por otra parte no queria que el regresara...


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

-¿Y que haras ahora? Acabas de inicia el semestre- decia Quinn

-Pues tendre que hablar con los docentes y el director para que me acrediten, hare mis tareas y trabajos y se los entregare sin tener que asistir a clase-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Seguro-

-¿Que tipo de relacion tienes con Blaine?- dijo cerrando su casillero

-Te sere sincero, nos hemos besado solo una vez, de verdad me gusta pero ahora con esto no creo tener oportunidad alguna- dije bajando la voz, cerrando mi casillero y caminando rapido hacia la direccion

-¿A donde vas?- grito Quinn

-A hablar sobre mi estado- grite

Al entrar estaba el Señor Shuester, la Entrenadora Sue, la Entrenadora Roz y mi padre con Carol

-Kurt Hummel, toma asiento- decia el director Figgins

Me sente y comenzo Carol a decir mi diagnostico, cuanto tiempo tenia y hasta que tiempo tenia permitido estar "en sociedad"

-¿Pero Hummel que decide?- dijo la Entrenadora Sue

Medite la preguntas y hasta cierto punto medite las posibles respuestas y las consecuencias de lo que iba a decir, tome aire y dije

-Lo tendre-

-Bien, entonces Kurt tanto la Entrenadora Roz y el Señor Shuester te ayudaran en clases, la Entrenadora Sue te apoyara en lo que pueda en cuanto a escolta o translados, evitaremos que te molesten y deberas entrar a un club para distraer tu situacion- dijo el Director Figgins

-¿Un club?- mencione

-Serias totalmente bienvenido en el Club Glee-

-¡Shuester!-Gritaron ambas entrenadoras

-¿Qué?- contesto

-Deja que el decida- dijo mirandome a mi la entrenadora Sue -La Entrenadora Roz es del club de nado sincronizado, el Señor Shue del club glee y yo de las porristas-

-¿Quien esta en el club glee?-

-Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Noah Y Jake Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sugar Motta, Marley Anderson, Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones y Artie Abrams- dijo el señor Shue

Cuando escuche Marley Anderson y Blaine Anderson sabia a donde podia encajar asi que mire a mi padre y dije

-¿Puedo estar en el club glee?-

Mi padre asintio con la cabeza y mientras el señor shue hacia su baile de victoria y todos se reian

-Bien, te espero en el auditorio hoy a las 2:30 pm para tu audicion -

Salimos y me reincorpore en clases, por suerte me tocaba empresaría con la Señora Tomm asi que podia distraer mi mente

-¿Disculpe puedo pasar? Vengo de la oficina del Director Figgins- mencione al darme cuenta que iba retrazado

-Adelante señor Hummel; acabamos de formar parejas de trabajo; tome asiento-

Voltee a ver los lugares y vi un perfecto asiento vacio asi que me sente, sin mirar a mi compañero de mesa y la Señora Tomm dijo

-Los equipos seran asi...Noah Joseph Puckerman con Lucy Quinn Fabray; Rachel Barbra Berry con Artie Abrams; Kurt Allen Hummel con Blaine Devon Anderson...-

Voltee a ver a mi compañero de mesa y vi a un muy sonriente Blaine

-Sorpresa- dijo

-¿Compañero?- dije

-Solo por un trabajo- menciono

-Muy bien, asi son las parejas de trabajo de este semestre, alguna inconformidad hagalo llegar por el Director Figgins- dijo la Señora Tomm

-Creo que sera por mas de un trabajo- bromee

-Que descortez soy- dijo Blaine, tendiendome su mano -Mi nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson Grey; ¿Tu eres?-

-Kurt...Kurt Allen Hummel Lande; como si no te conociera- mencione divertido de estar en una presentación de personas que ya se conocen

-He oido que haras tu audicion al club glee hoy-

-Si, estoy un poco nervioso-

-Mi hermana Marley y yo tambien haremos nuestra audicion hoy ¿Te veo en las audiciones- dijo levantandose y saliendo del aula

-•-•-•-•-•-  
-¿Estan listos?- dijo una chica

-Si- contestamos

-De acuerdo, yo dare inicio- dijo caminando hacia el escenario

-Hola Club Glee, Señor Shue, Señorita Pillsbury, Entrenadora Sue y Profesor Cooper; mi nombre es Rachel Berry y les doy la bienvenida a las audiciones 2013 del Club Glee; iniciaremos con Marley Johanna Anderson Grey-

-Desenme suerte- dijo Marley abrazandonos a Blaine y a mi

-Hola; Soy Marley Anderson y cantare Here we go again de Demi Lovato-

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages

I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh oh!

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me

You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you!  
Oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain

And again  
(And again)  
And again  
(And again)  
And again!

I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
Oh oh, oh oh

So how did you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again!  
Should've known better than trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again

Again  
And again  
And again  
And again

Al termino todos le aplaudian, sin duda podia llegar a notas bastante altas

-Gracias Marley; ahora recibamos a Kurt Allen Hummel Lande-

-Deseame suerte- dije y Blaine me abrazo

-No la necesitas- dijo al momento que me beso en los labios -Pero yo nesecitaba esto-

Camine hacia el escenario

-Hola mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y cantare Against All Odds de Phill Collins-

How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,  
oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now,  
well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
and that's what I've got to face

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,  
well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now,  
cos there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do  
and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now

Termine llorando y sali corriendo del auditorio

-¡Kurt!- grito Blaine al seguirme

-Regresa y haz tu audicion- le grite

-No regresare si no estas tu ahi- dijo blaine tomandome del brazo

Regresamos al auditorio y Rachel dijo

-Es turno de nuestro salvador Blaine Devon Anderson Grey-

-Esta cancion es para ti- me dijo en el oido

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Blaine Devon Anderson y cantare  
Me With You-

Some people are down and now,  
Some people are lonely now,  
Some people just need a vacation,

Some people can't find a smile,  
For some people its been a while since,  
They had an all night conversation

Since you walked into my life,  
Everythings felt so right

The suns been shining,  
And Ive been singing  
This song in my head and it goes  
Lalalalalalalala  
Nothing but blue sky  
When I stare into your eyes  
I get tongue tied everytime  
You smile  
Some people dont know  
What love can do  
Well, they should see me with you

I remember how we used to be  
I remember how I used to dream  
For someone to come along  
And sweep me off of my feet

Some people say wishes dont come true,  
Well I say some wishes do

The suns been shining,  
And Ive been singing  
This song in my head and it goes  
Lalalalalalalala  
Nothing but blue sky  
When I stare into your eyes  
I get tongue tied everytime  
You smile  
Some people dont know  
What love can do  
Well, they should see me with you

And when they look at us,  
They can tell, were in love,  
Oh, its so obvious

The suns been shining,  
And Ive been singing  
This song in my head and it goes  
Lalalalalalalala  
Nothing but blue sky  
When I stare into your eyes  
I get tongue tied everytime  
You smile  
Some people dont know  
What love can do  
Oh-Oh  
Some people dont know  
What love can do  
Well, they should see me with you  
Oh  
Me with you

Aplaudimos y fue hacia donde yo estaba y dijo

-Kurt ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

-Bienvenidos chicos- grito Tina y Mercedes al entrar al salon del club glee

-Kurt ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- me dijo Marley

-Claro- salimos del salon

-El cumpleaños de Blaine es este sabado, quiero ver si me ayudas a organizarle una fiesta-

-Encantado, dime que quieres que te ayude-

-Te mandare un texto con todo-

Dijo volviendo adentro del salon y dejandome bastante confundido

Al termino de la bienvenida al Club Glee, apresure el tomar los libros que tenia tarea y subir a mi carro

Al subir alguien llamaba asi que decidi contestar antes de arrancar

•¿Hola?•

•¿Kurt?•

•¿Quien habla?•

•Soy tu tia Melary, necesito saber si tienes algun numero donde pieda contactar a tu padre•

•Claro, se lo mandare por un texto por que estoy conduciendo•

•Gracias Kurt, hasta luego•

Al colgar, meti las llaves y al encender el carro vi a una muy sonriente Marley Anderson impidiendo que avanzara

-Kurt, ¿tienes tiempo? Me encantaria platicar de algo contigo-

-Claro, sube, vamos por una bebida-

Subimos y conduci hasta una cafeteria

-¿De que quieres hablar?- mencione antes de tomar un poco de mi té

-¿Te gusta Blaine?-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo niegues, los vi besandose antes de tu audicion, se que la cancion que canto te la dedico, se que desde que te conocio con Quinn se enamoro de ti y se que tu sientes lo mismo por el-

-Tal vez lo mio con Blaine no es ni sera posible-

-¿Por qué no? Vamos Kurt, se que se te propuso y no le respondiste por que todos comenzaron a salir del auditorio-

-Marley...-

-Se que estas enamorado de mi hermano, Cooper tambien lo cree, no lo niegues-

-Si, me gusta Blaine-

-¡Lo sabia! Tengo el plan perfecto para que le digas que si, ahora quiero hacerte otra pregunta y creo que es mas importante que me hayas confesado que amas a Blaine-

-¿Que pregunta es?-

-Se que eres gay asi que...¿Quisieras ser mi mejor amigo gay? Ya...Ya le pregunte a Quinn si te podemos compartir y dijo que si pero que opinas tu-

-Encantado de ser tu amigo Marley-

En ese momento se levanto y me abrazo y le lleve a casa

-¡Marley Johanna Anderson donde estabas!-dijo molesto Cooper

-Fui a tomar un cafe con Kurt- dijo señalandome cuando baje del carro a explicarle a Cooper

-No tienes idea de lo preocupados que estabamos- dijo Blaine saliendo de la casa y abrazando a Marley

-Estas en problemas jovencita-

-No fue su culpa; ella me pidio tutoria en anatomia, tenemos un proyecto juntos y le invite un cafe, de verdad fue culpa mia- mencione ganandome una mirada de alivio de Marley, una mirada sorpresiva de Blaine y una mirada de duda de parte de Cooper

-Cooper Xavier Anderson Grey- dijo extendiendome su mano para un saludo

-Kurt Allen Hummel Lande- conteste apretando su mano

-¿Kurt gustas quedarte a cenar?- dijo Marley

-¿No les molestaria?-

-No, seria un honor, vamos entra- dijo Blaine

Entramos a la casa y le mande un texto a mi padre que me quedaria haciendo un proyecto con Marley en su casa

-¿Les ayudo en algo?- mencione

Blaine, Cooper y Marley estaban en la cocina mientras yo estaba en la sala

-No, tu eres nuestro invitado, ademas la cena casi esta lista-

Suspire cansado, nunca habia sido invitado a cenar y nunca me habian dejado no participar en la elaboracion de la cena asi que estaba comenzando a aburrirme; recorde las pastillas que me habia recetado Carol para las nauseas y para que pudiera comer sin ningun problema asi que me levante por un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y tome las pildoras

-Kurt, ven a cenar- dijo Cooper poniendo los cubiertos

-Huele delicioso- mencione

En ese momento salio Marley con un arreglo floral de mesa y Blaine con los platos ya servidos

-Sientence todos- dijo Cooper

Todos tomamos asiento en la mesa, Blaine repartio los platos, Marley los vasos con refresco y comenzamos a comer

-Y dime Kurt, ¿de donde eres?- menciono Cooper

-Soy originario de Georgia-

-¿Georgia? Y que haces en Ohio-

-Mi padre consiguio trabajo aqui como ayudante de congresista y tuvimos que mudarnos-

-¿Y algun compromiso personal?-

-Cooper- dijo Blaine

-¿Qué? Es necesario, sabes que siempre que Marley trae a alguien a la casa hago las mismas preguntas-

-Si, de hecho no es algo que este muy orgulloso-

-¿De que estas hablando Kurt?- dijo Marley

Voltee a ver a Blaine y el solo se limito a bajar la cabeza

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, hace un par de semanas fui violado en McKinley y al parecer naci con un gen que permite que...bueno- dije hasta que me interrumpio Marley

-Kurt...¿Estas...?-

-Embarazado- respondi

Alce mi mirada hacia los Anderson, Blaine comenzaba a tener los ojos llorosos, Marley estaba llorando y se levanto a abrazarme y Cooper solo veia a Blaine

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, gracias por la cena- dije levantandome llevando los platos hacia la cocina, tomando mi sueter y saliendo de la casa

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-• -•-•-•-•-•  
Era tarde, mi papá habia ido al cine con Carol y Finn estaba en su casa asi que decidi tomar una ducha, ponerme comodo y sentame a ver un maraton mas de Dancing With The Stars

-Kurt...Kurt...¡KURT!-

Fui hacia la ventana y vi a Blaine escalando la pared para llegar a mi habitacion

-¿Que estas haciendo aqui?-

-No respondiste mi pregunta-

-Pense que Cooper te habia prohibido volverte a aercar a mi y a Marley no volverme a hablar-

-¿Como sabes eso?-

-Lo supuse-

-No...Kurt, yo vine por una respuesta-

-No podria, todos pensaran que te quiero enganchar este bebé, no quiero que discutamos por el bebé y que te rechace tu familia por mi culpa-

-Kurt...-

-Es mejor que te vayas-

Blaine abrio la ventana para bajar y me dijo

-Me hare cargo de ustedes dos, porque los amo-

Y despues de eso se fue, dejandome bastante confundido

**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:**

**Capitulo 16!**

**Se vienen muchísimas sorpresas pero les dare una pista pequeña…Kurt recordara algo importante sobre su pasado que tiene que ver con su mamá y alguien llegara a su vida o más bien volverá a su vida**

**Gracias por sus Reviews!**

**LOS AMO!**

**Nos leemos en una semana :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

-¿Kurt?- dijo papá entrando a la habitacion

-¿Sí?- conteste mientras mi mirada aún estaba fija en aquella ventana donde Blaine se había ido hace 20 minutos

-Quisiera hablar contigo-

-Sobre qué- conteste volteándolo a ver

-Te apoyo en la decisión de tener al bebé, pero somos hombres y podemos aprender, yo aprendí a cuidarte mientras tu mamá trabajaba en casa de la Señora Lu pero me gustaría que ahora como salgo con Carol y ella es ginecóloga te acerques con ella, puede resolver tus dudas y que convivas con Finn-

-¿Piensas hacerla tu esposa?- pregunte

-Kurt…Aún amo a tu madre, nadie reemplazara el lugar que ella tenía en esta casa, al igual que te amo a ti la amo a ella, pero si el destino me puso a Carol en el camino debo aprovechar, la estoy comenzando a conocer…-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte viéndolo a los ojos

-Sí Kurt, me gusta y ella de verdad te aprecia-

-Te prometo que me acercare con ella si tengo dudas sobre el embarazo y con Finn me tratare de llevar mejor, ¿Podrías dejarme solo? Tengo sueño- dije acostándome

-Claro hijo- dijo papá apagando la luz

-¿Papá?- mencione antes de que cerrara la puerta

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo- dije quedándome dormido casi al instante

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

-Hola Kurt- decía un muy sonriente Finn Hudson

-Hey Finn- conteste sacando mis libros

-Quería saber si quieres venir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos hoy-

Iba a contestar un "no puedo tengo cosas que hacer" pero recordé lo que mi papá me había hecho prometerle "Trata de unirte más a Finn"

-Seguro-

-Miren quien tenemos aquí, Señor y Señor Hudson-Hummel- bromeaba Puck

-Callate Puck- comento Finn

-¿De que hablaban?- mencionaba Blaine quien acompañaba a Puck

-Invite a Kurt a jugar videojuegos en mi casa después de clase-

-Finn, ¿Puedes invitar a tu mejor amigo?- decía en forma triste

-Pues…-

-Hey yo también quiero ir-

-Bien, los veo en el estacionamiento después del club glee-

Cuando se fueron Puck y Finn al entrenamiento me quede en el pasillo con Blaine enfrente de mí

-¿Todo está bien Kurt?-

-Sí, solo estoy atrasado para mi última clase antes del club glee- dije cerrando mi casillero y caminando en dirección contraria a donde estaba él

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

-Bienvenidos a la Hudsoncueva- decía Finn al entrar a su casa

-Hola chicos- decía Carol saliendo de la cocina

-Vengan vamos a jugar videojuegos- dijo Finn

-Hola Carol- dije entrando a la cocina en lo que los chicos ponían los videojuegos

-Hola Kurt-

-¿Qué es lo que cocinas?-

-Lasaña; es el platillo favorito de Puck-

-Mi mamá solía cocinarlo también-

-¡KURT!- gritaron los chicos

-Un gusto haber hablado contigo Carol- dije saliendo de la cocina

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

-Los llevare a sus casas- decía Carol

-Puck se quedara con nosotros mamá-

-Entonces llevare a Kurt y Blaine a casa-

-No se preocupe Señora Hudson, mi casa queda cerca de aquí, puedo llevar a Kurt a casa-

-¿Kurt?-

-Me ire con Blaine-

-Nos vemos el lunes muchachos-

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

-¿Y bien?- dijo Blaine cuando caminábamos hacia su casa

-Tu casa queda casi al otro lado de la ciudad-

-Lo sé-

-Blaine, tengo frio, podemos regresar o tomar un taxi-

Blaine se fue quitando el abrigo que llevaba puesto y me lo puso abrazándome

-Lo siento Kurt, tomaremos un taxi- dijo haciéndole la parada a un taxi

Dio la dirección de mi casa y el conductor encendió el carro

Aún estaba abrazado a Blaine así que comencé a dormirme y escuche un "Lo siento Kurt, Te amo…Los amo"

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola, antes que nada quería agradecerles a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia pero en especial a…**

**Gabriela Cruz**

**Candy Criss**

**Melisa360**

**ESCP107**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por sus hermosos Reviews…de verdad los aprecio mucho y sin más los dejo disfrutar este capitulo :D**

**CAPITULO 18**

-Kurt despierta estas en casa- decia Blaine despertandome

-¿Donde estamos?-

-En tu habitacion-

-¿Como entraste?- pregunte sentandome en mi cama

-Tu padre me abrio la puerta...Estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿Carol le dijo algo?-

-Si, por eso tu padre estaba preocupado por ti-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Adelante Kurt-

-¿A que te referias cuando dijiste aquello en el taxi?-

-Kurt...es algo que aun no puedes saber hasta que no respondas la pregunta que te he hecho desde hace un par de dias-

-Blaine...-

-Lo siento Kurt, de verda quisiera decirtelo pero no puedo, pocas personas lo saben-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Que desde el primer dia que te conoci por una foto de Quinn contigo que tiene en su habitacion me volviste loco, tenia tantas ganas de conocerte, de hablar contigo, de enamorarme de ti y que tu llegaras a amarme pero si supieras lo que yo oculto te alejarias de mi...y es algo que no puedo permitirme hacer-

-No puedo alejarme de ti, tenemos un proyecto pendiente ¿recuerdas?-

-Kurt no me refiero a lo escolar, me refiero a lo sentimental-

Blaine se levanto y comenzo a caminar por mi habitacion hasta que encontro una foto mia con mis padres y cambiando el tema

-¿Ella es tu madre?-

-Si, Marie Elizabeth Lande Smith-

-Eres igual a ella-

-Soy su hijo-

-¿Quien es la otra persona en eta foto?-

Examine muy bien la foto

-Es alguien-

-Kurt...-

-Es un conocido que estaba con nosotros ese dia y decidimos incluirlo en la foto familiar-

-¿Crees que algun dia tengamos una foto familiar?-

-Estas de mente Anderson- bromee

-Hablaba en serio-

-Bueno ni creas que olvide que cambiaste el tema- dije levantandome hacia mis cajones para sacar un poco de ropa para cambiarme

-No lo cambie solo lo pospuse para otro momento-

-Es tarde, debes irte a casa- dije acercandome a el y quitandole la foto

-Bien pero no me ire sin algo- dijo tomandome de la cintura y baje mi cabeza

Alce la vista y lo mire sonriente...me hice valiente y lo tome del cuello haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran

Era un beso inesperado y tierno hasta que escuche a alguien entrando a mi habitacion

-Hijo, que bueno que despertaste...- decia papá al momento de vernos besandonos -Blaine ya es noche te llevare a tu casa-

-¿Te vere mañana?- pregunte

-Es sabado-

-Es tu cumpleaños-

-Cierto- sonrio

-Te vere mañana- dije

En ese momento el salio de la habitacion

-•-•-•-•-•-•  
¿Que es aquello que tienes oculto y que no debe saber Kurt?- pregunto Burt

-Le dire algo pero prometame que guardara el secreto hasta que tenga la manera de decirselo a Kurt-

-Prometido...Ahora habla-

-Yo soy el padre del bebé de Kurt-


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

-¿Tu?- dijo Burt orillando el carro

-Es algo que aun no comprendo claramente que fue lo que paso-

Burt saco la nota que había en el piso el día de la violación y le dio a Blaine un lapicero y una hoja

-Escribe esto- dijo dándole las cosas

Blaine volvió a hacer la nota y se la entrego

-Yo no escribí esta nota, mi letra no es así-

-Tú fuiste el bastardo que violo a mi hijo y ahora está enfrentando un embarazo a sus 16 años- dijo Burt viéndolo seriamente

-Señor Hummel...-

-Quiero que te alejes de Kurt y si no lo haces te juro que nos iremos de esta ciudad a donde tú nunca nos puedas encontrar-

-Estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores, de reparar el daño que le cause a Kurt-

-Mierda, ni siquiera lo conocías-

-Lo había visto un par de veces en McKinley con Quinn-

-¿Y eso te dio el derecho de encerrarlo en ese lugar y de violarlo?-

-Estoy consciente de lo que paso mas no de la manera que lo hice-

-Estas advertido, te vuelves a acercar a Kurt o al bebe y te juro que te matare-

-Señor Hummel no me puede separar de Kurt ni de mi hijo- dijo Blaine con lágrimas sinceras en sus ojos amenazando con salir

-Escúchame muy bien Blaine Anderson tienes 5 meses para decirle a Kurt la verdad y el decidirá si sigue contigo o te desapareces de nuestras vidas-

-Prometo hacer lo correcto y decirle la verdad a Kurt, solo quiero estar cerca de él y de mi hijo-

-Es la única oportunidad que tendrás, no pienso tener problemas con mi hijo por ayudarte-

En ese momento Burt encendió de nuevo el automóvil tomando el camino para la casa de Blaine

-Además deberás hacer méritos para que yo mantenga la boca cerrada-

-Se lo aseguro-

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-  
SABADO

-Hola señor Hummel ¿esta Kurt?- escuche la voz de Marley

-Si, pasa- decía papá

Baje las escaleras y vi a Marley vestida cómodamente para ser un sábado por la mañana

-¿Marley?- pregunte al bajar

-Kurt ¿todo listo para esta noche?-

-¿A dónde irán?- pregunto papá

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Blaine y su hijo me está ayudando a preparar la fiesta- menciono Marley

-Papá con Carol se quedó un vestido que confeccione para Marley ¿Podrías pasar por el?- dije para tener la casa libre

-Claro, ¿a qué hora lo necesitas?-

-Ahora-

-Iré por él, no tardare- dijo tomando las llaves

-Señor Hummel ¿Podría decirle a Finn Hudson que si le gustaría ir a la fiesta de mi hermano?- decía Marley muy nerviosa

-Se lo diré-

En ese momento Marley bajo las maletas con las cosas para decorar

-¿Te gusta Finn?- pregunte

Marley me miro con sus ojos verdes en manera que yo mismo podía imaginarme la respuesta

-Te propongo algo- mencione

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

-¿Crees que Finn se interese por mí? Me entere que salía con Rachel Berry-

-Tranquila estas hermosa-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro- dije acomodando su peinado

-¿Que pasara con Blaine si lo aceptas estando embarazado?-

-Aun no lo sé, Blaine me ha confundido siempre me dice que nos ama y no lo entiendo-

Marley me miro a mi desde el espejo con sus ojos verdes y volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a mí

-Kurt...Estas embarazado y sea lo que sea si aceptas a Blaine o no este bebé es mi sobrino ¿De acuerdo?-

-Marley...-

-No me importa, yo solo quiero tener un poco más de tiempo contigo ahora que somos amigos-

-Se hace tarde, subiré por mi abrigo y nos vamos- mencione subiendo las escaleras  
-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Apenas entramos a la nueva y acomodada Casa Anderson Grey para terminar de decorarla cuando llego el banquete que para mi parecer era un banquete demasiado caro pero no dije nada

-Kurt ¿Dónde irán los regalos?- menciono Jessica una chica que trabajaba con Cooper en su antiguo trabajo

-De lado del sillón puse una mesa con una tarjeta de fácil identificación- mencione desde la cocina

-¡YA LA VI!- grito Jessica haciéndonos reír a los que estabamos presentes

-Marley ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un par de minutos a Kurt y a mí?- pregunto Cooper

-Claro- dijo Marley saliendo dela cocina con algunas copas de champagne y viéndome nerviosa

-Kurt Hummel- dijo Cooper entrando a la cocina y cerrando la puerta, desde que fui violado he tenido miedo de quedarme en algún lugar solo con alguien que apenas y he cruzado unas cuantas palabras

-Cooper Anderson- conteste provocando una risa nerviosa de parte de Cooper

-¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes?- pregunto

-Según yo 4 semanas, cuando me entere de que estaba embarazado tenía 3 semanas y media-

-¿Blaine como reacciono?-

-No lo sé con claridad, pero desde que nos conocemos no ha dejado de enviarme textos o de llamarme, te seré sincero pensé que cuando se enterara de que estaba embarazado saldría corriendo y no volvería a llamarme o cosas así pero me lleve una gran sorpresa porque los últimos días que nos hemos estado viendo mas siempre me dice que quiere estar a mi lado y que me ama…-hice una pausa bajando la mirada- también ha dicho que nos ama-

Mire a Cooper quien tenía un semblante sorprendido

-No puedo creerlo- menciono Cooper bajando su mirada

-¿Algún problema?-

-No, olvide llamar a Blaine y decirle que volviera a casa a las 7:30, en un momento vuelvo- dijo saliendo de la cocina

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

-Ya viene, todos a sus posiciones- dijo Marley a los invitados

Todos nos agachamos mientras escuchábamos como desde afuera venían riéndose Finn y Blaine, al momento que Blaine abrió la puerta y prendió la luz todos los invitados gritaron

-¡SORPRESA!-

Blaine puso un gesto de sorpresa mientras abrazaba a su familia, Marley lo recibió poniéndole un moño que yo mismo había hecho para él, lo observaba cuando escuche a Finn

-Hola Kurt-

Lo mire y tenía su misma sonrisa que tenía el día que lo conocí

-Hey Finn- dije saludándolo

-¿Sabes por qué me invitaron?-

-Por la misma razon que me invitaron a mí- conteste volteando a ver a los demás

-¿Saldremos en televisión?- dijo Finn serio

-¿Qué?- voltee a verlo

Ambos comenzamos a reír hasta que escuche

-Y bueno te acuerdas de Finn y de Kurt- decía Marley con Blaine

-Parece que no los he visto en años- menciono bromeando Blaine lo cual lo único que gano fue una mirada desafiante de Marley

-Feliz cumpleaños Blaine- mencione abrazándolo y entregándole un sobre

-Gracias Kurt- dijo mirándome con sus ojos avellana

La cena se fue dando armoniosa, Marley no dejaba de ver y fingir que no veía a Finn, Finn no dejaba de cuestionarse en pedirle el numero celular de Marley, Cooper no dejaba de observar a Marley, Blaine no dejaba de verme y yo no dejaba de ver a Blaine hasta que una voz nos aparto

-Hola a todos, gracias por venir, mi amigo Kurt y yo tenemos algo que decir o más bien interpretar para mi hermano Blaine y para Finn- menciono muy nerviosa Marley en lo que yo subía al escenario

-Así que esto es para Blaine Anderson y Finn Hudson- mencione mirando a Marley

"Marley"

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

"Kurt"

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

"Both"

Isn't anyone trying' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new

"Marley"

I don't know who you are

"Both"  
But Me... I'm with you

"Kurt"  
I'm with you

"Kurt"  
I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know

"Marley"  
'Cause nothings going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

"Both"  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?

"Kurt"

Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

"Both"  
Oh why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah

"Marley"  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new

"Marley"

I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

"Kurt"  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

"Marley"  
Take me by the hand

"Kurt"  
Take me somewhere new

"Marley"  
I don't know who you are

"Kurt"  
But I... I'm with you

"Marley"  
I'm with you

"Kurt"  
I'm with you...

Al término de la canción todos los invitados aplaudieron mientras que algunos de los amigos de Blaine lo abrazaban y Finn no dejaba de ver a Marley sorprendido

-Lo arruine- me dijo Marley al oído y como acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa

Finn salió detrás de Marley mientras yo bajaba del improvisado escenario y caminando hacia el jardín

-¿Podemos hablar?- escuche la voz de Blaine

Lo mire y en sus manos había una rosa

-¿No tienes una fiesta de cumpleaños?- mencione

-Todos se han ido, solo queda Cooper con Jessica y la nueva pareja-

-¿Qué nueva pareja?- pregunte

-Marley y Finn- dijo sonriente

-Tengo que irme a casa, es tarde-

-Finn esperara por ti, él le prometió a tu padre que te llevaría a casa-

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Sobre la pregunta que te hice hace un par de días-

-Creí que la canción la había contestado- mencione viéndolo a los ojos

-¿Entonces es un sí?-

-Sí, seré tu novio hasta que…-

-No digas que hasta que se comienza a notar tu embarazo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque sonara loco y un poco atrevido, pero quiero hacerme cargo de ambos, de ti y de este bebé- dijo sobando mi vientre

-¿Estas…?-

-Completamente-

En ese momento juraría que se detuvo el tiempo ya que sentí los labios de Blaine sobre los míos pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no era un amigo el que me estaba besando sino era mi novio ¡MI NOVIO!

-Vamos Finn te está esperando-

Entramos juntos a su casa tomados de las manos a lo que Marley grito y me abrazo, Jessica abrazo a Blaine, Cooper me daba una palmada de aprobación, Finn abrazaba a Blaine, Marley le daba múltiples besos a Blaine y Cooper chocaba manos con Blaine

-Gracias por todo, los veremos mañana- decía Finn caminando hacia la entrada

Una vez estando en su camioneta mencione

-¿Mañana?-

-Cooper quiere que comamos con nuestros…-hizo una pausa –Con tu padre y con mi madre junto con Coop, Jess, Blaine y Marley-

-Bien-

Al llegar a casa era tarde para que Finn se fuera conduciendo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad asi que le dije que si quería podía quedarse a dormir en casa lo cual al entrar nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la sala

-¿Están…?- dijo Finn

-Yo me encargo-

Tome la puerta con fuerza y la azote con todas mis fuerzas, camine hasta la sala donde los vimos colocando su ropa de nuevo

-Finn- dijo Carol

-Mamá- dijo Finn volteándose

-Kurt- dijo Papá levantándose

-Te enseño el cuarto de huéspedes, hoy te puedes quedar aquí ya que tu madre y mi padre están hablando muy…cautelosamente- le dije a Finn bajando las escaleras e ignorando a mi padre

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

La noche se hacía cada vez más larga, decidí que no saldría de mi habitacion pero que tampoco me quería quedar ahí, sentía que tenía fiebre, mi cabeza daba vueltas, camine hasta el baño y moje una toalla y al regresar a la cama tome mi foto con mi madre y la abrace lo cual en un par de minutos me envolvió en un profundo sueño del cual dudo poder despertar…


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

-¿Kurt? Hijo, despierta amor-

Abrí mis ojos y vi a mamá sonriéndome

-¿Mami?- pregunte

Mi voz era aguda, mi cuerpo era más chico, la habitacion donde estaba era la de Georgia no la de Ohio

-Amor ¿Qué piensas?-

-Nada mami-

-Que pena, pensé que estabas pensando en el hermoso desayuno que te había preparado por ser tu cumpleaños Kurtie-

-¡Mami!-

La abrace al ver los waffles, las tostadas, los hot cake y el hermoso pastel que seguro ella horneo

-Burt, ven a desayunar- grito mamá

-5 minutos más-

-Burt Joseph Hummel Ford te quiero en este mismo segundo en la mesa- grito mi mamá en tono serio

Papá salió corriendo de la habitacion poniéndose los pantalones ya que cuando mamá grita su nombre es que está en problemas

Al verlo chocando tratando de llegar al comedor, mamá y yo moríamos de risa

-¿Papá, mamá te obligo a levantarte asi?- menciono Luke

-Si-

-Bien ahora que todos estamos en la mesa, vamos a cantarle a Kurt-

Cumplía 14 años y celebrábamos mi admisión en segundo año en una importante secundaria de Georgia

-Que bien que ya tengas 14 Kurt, asi me podrás ayudar a terminar la secundaria- bromeaba Luke

-Gracias hermano- le dije abrazándolo

-¿Sabías que mamá está enferma?- menciono Luke de manera tranquila durante el desayuno

-¡Luke!- dijo mi padre

-¿Enferma?-

-Si hijo, tu padre y yo te lo íbamos a decir en otro momento- mamá tomo fuerzas -Tengo un tumor en el cerebro-

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que a Luke, ambos nos levantamos y abrazamos a mamá

Ese día transcurrió normal, Norah mi mejor amiga había gritado a todos que era mi cumpleaños en el nuevo salón, Luke me presento a una chica que en ese entonces era su chica, Amadla me había regalado un disco de variadas, Patrick era mi mejor amigo hombre y Charlie era un chico que me miraba mucho desde el 3•  
grado

-Kurt- dijo Charlie al momento que estabamos almorzando

-Hola Charlie- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Te gustaría ir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa?-

-Claro-

-Te veo en la salida-

Todos mis amigos incluyendo a Luke y Elián (su novia) decían cosas sobre el para ponerme nervioso pero yo no prestaba atención

La hora de la salida llego, había avisado que iría a casa de Charlie a jugar videojuegos y que regresaría a las 4:30 a casa asi que nos fuimos caminando ya que él no vivía muy lejos de la secundaria

Al llegar la casa estaba sola

-Pasa Kurt- dijo abriendo la puerta

Al entrar a su casa nos dirigimos a la sala donde tenía sus videojuegos y comenzamos a jugar uno de acción/guerra

Éramos un equipo en una misión y cada vez que yo iba adelante de el en el videojuego el me miraba muy profundamente que hacía que me desconcentrara

-¿Todo bien?- mencione sin dejar de ver la televisión

-Si- menciono

Terminamos la misión y nos volteamos a ver, alguna fuerza que yo mismo desconocía hizo que Charlie y yo nos besáramos pero no fue un beso tranquilo fue totalmente salvaje

Charlie me fue recostando en el sillón quedando arriba de mi aún romper el beso

Charlie comenzaba a gemir y a mí me gustaba que gimiera, poco a poco le fui quitando la playera y la avente, el hizo lo mismo conmigo

No sé en qué momento paso pero Charlie ya estaba atacando mi pecho desnudo lo cual hacia que gimiera, estaba a punto de pasar algo más cuando sono mi teléfono

-Es mi padre- dije reincorporándome y tomando mi playera

"¿Hola?"

"Kurt, te necesito en casa, tu hermano Luke y tú se quedaran con tu abuela mientras llevo a tu madre en un viaje sorpresa de aniversario a New York"

"Voy a casa, no tardare"

Termino la llamada y me despedí de Charlie

Camine lo más rápido que pude y al entrar a casa Luke vestía un bonito traje azul marino y yo corrí a cambiarme no quería desentonar con Luke

Al bajar con mi traje negro y camisa azul ambos vimos a mamá con un hermoso vestido beige y su larga cabellera ondulada, ella nos sonrió y entrego una carta a cada uno

-Luke…ten esta carta no la abras hasta que volvamos ¿de acuerdo?-

Luke asintió con su cabeza y le sonrió a mamá

-Te amo Luky- dijo abrazándolo y diciéndole algo al oído

Mi mamá volteo y me miro sonriente

-Mi pequeño, esta carta es tuya, al igual que Luke no quiero que la abras hasta que regresemos ¿Esta bien?- dijo mamá entregándome un sobre

-Claro mamá, te amo- le dije

-Yo te amo más Kurtie-

Mi padre tenía lista la cámara y mi abuela había llegado, mi padre le explico cómo sacar fotografías y la abuela nos sacó una foto primero a Luke y a mi madre, después Luke con mis padres, una mi mamá y yo y otra con papá y al final una nosotros cuatro

-No olviden que les amo- dijo mamá subiendo al automóvil

Papá arranco el auto y se fueron, Luke comenzó a correr hacia el carro y yo corría detrás de él, corrimos y corrimos hasta que el carro se perdió entre las calles

Entramos a casa y la abuela nos hizo galletas mientras Luke y Eliam hacían tareas en la mesa y yo vigilaba las galletas

Ese día y el día siguiente transcurrieron normales, mis padres llamaban para saber cómo estabamos y mi mamá me contaba de lo maravilloso que era estar en New York

El tercer día yo sentía una presión en mi corazón, era oficialmente el día del aniversario de mis padres, sentía que algo sucedía, al levantarme le conté a la abuela y no dijo nada, le conté a Luke ya que más que mi hermano es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y decirme que no pasaba nada

Al regresar de la secundaria mi abuela tenía un par de sándwiches y nos dijo que nos quedáramos en casa que ella iría por unas cosas a su casa y volvería con nosotros

Era tarde y aún tenía esa sensación de vacío en mi corazón, cenamos lo poco que había en el refrigerador y nos fuimos a dormir abrazados en mi recamara

10:30 pm era cuando Papá entro a mi habitacion, vistiendo un hermoso traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja…los colores favoritos de mamá

-¿Kurt? ¿Luke?- dijo tocando a mi habitacion

-¿Si?- pregunte aun dormido

-Hijos…su mamá- dijo papá con voz quebrada

-¿Dónde está mamá?- pregunto Luke saltando de la cama

-Mamá…- decía papá quitándose la corbata

-¿Ella donde esta papá?- pregunte

-Su mamá ahora es un hermoso ángel- dijo papá llorando –Su madre se ha ido-

Luke inmediatamente me abrazo y yo comenzó a llorar

Esa noche no pudimos dejar de llorar los tres, abrazados, juraría que fue la noche más larga que había vivido en mi corta vida

Mi madre…mi amiga incondicional…se ha ido

El funeral fue emotivo, mamá tenia puesto el vestido beige y el mismo peinado del cual se había despedido de nosotros, al momento que la iban a enterrar; Luke y yo estabamos tomados de la mano llorando, cuando acomodaron la caja para ponerle la tierra me quería aventar pero mi padre me detuvo y comenzó mi histeria

-Déjenme ir con ella- gritaba

-Kurt, cálmate- decía Luke tomando mi rostro entre sus manos

-Quiero irme con ella, mi vida no funciona sin ella- lloraba y me forcejeaba para que papá me soltara

Cuando la enterraron y la familia se iba me quede de rodillas ante la lápida que decía

**"Un ángel que desde el cielo permanecerá fuerte y a tu lado**

**Marie Elizabeth Lande Smith**

**1983-2011"**

Todos los últimos momentos que había pasado con ella recorrían mi mente en ese momento haciendo que llorara aún mas

Al regresar a casa, Luke corrió a su habitacion y yo me quede en el sillón llorando con mi padre hasta que él se fue a su habitacion, al entrar a mi cuarto tome la carta de mi madre que tenía debajo de la almohada, la bese y la abrí

"Kurt…

Hola hijo, te preguntaras que ha sucedido los últimos días y porque antes de irme te he dejado esta carta…

La razon es complicada, podría decirte muchas cosas pero lo más importante en este momento eres tú.

Nunca lo supiste pero eres mi milagro, cuando Luke nació tu padre y yo quisimos tener otro bebé a los pocos meses de haber tenido a tu hermano, cuando quede embarazada de ti mi amor el doctor nos dijo a tu padre y a mí que tu vida podía peligrar pero no me importo, tome mis precauciones para que estuvieras sano, cuando naciste tu hermano ya tenía un año y tu habías nacido a los 7 meses, bastante temprano, estuviste 3 meses más en el hospital y yo junto a ti, cuando el doctor nos dijo que podías ir a casa le agradecí a dios por dejarte a mi lado

Tú, Luke y Burt son mi vida

Te contare un secreto, hace un par de días fui al doctor sin tu padre y el doctor dijo que solo me quedaban un par de días de vida ya que el tumor que tenía en el cerebro cada minuto se hacía más grande y no sobreviviría, por eso los últimos días los disfrute como nunca gracias a ustedes

Esta carta no es una despedida, solo quiero decirte que aunque tengas problemas, te sientas solo o necesites a alguien a tu lado, mira al cielo, cuenta hasta 10, mira una estrella, nómbrala, ríe o llora por esa estrella, cierra tus ojos y al momento que los vuelvas a abrir todo estará bien.

Mantente fuerte porque siempre estaré a tu lado

Te amo Kurt

-Tu mamá Elizabeth"

Baje las escaleras y tome las fotos que la abuela había tomado, quite las fotos que tenía en los portarretratos en mi recamara y acomode las fotos…las ultimas fotos de mi mamá con nosotros

Salí hacia el balcón con la foto de mi mamá conmigo, mire hacia el cielo, y solo una estrella brillaba más que las demás, conté hasta 10, mire esa estrella la llame Elizabeth, llore aferrándome a la fotografía, cerré mis ojos y al momento que los abrí baje la mirada hacia la fotografía

-Ella ahora es mi ángel, siempre me protegerá y yo tengo que seguir por ella-

Volví dentro de mi habitacion y me dormí

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Desperté exaltado, vi la foto que tenía en las manos, la fiebre había desaparecido

Me cambie poniéndome jeans, una playera azul y un suéter blanco

Decidi salir al patio un momento sin hacer ruido aun con la fotografía entre mis manos, me senté en una banca que había en el patio trasero de mi casa, mire hacia el cielo y vi a mi Elizabeth brillando como cada noche, Decidi cantar desde el fondo de mi corazón la única canción que quería expresar

"Kurt"

Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days

Voltee hacia atrás de donde salía una voz adicional y vi a mi hermano Luke sonriendo e uniéndose a la canción

"Luke"

She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
it seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone

"Ambos"

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I been holdin' on too tight  
With nothing in between

"Kurt"

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)

"Luke"  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

"Kurt"

Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change  
Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage

"Luke"

And I'll be gone gone tonight  
The fire beneath my feet is burning bright  
The way that I been holdin' on so tight  
With nothing in between

"Ambos"

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

"Ambos"

And I been waiting for this time to come around  
But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds

"Kurt"

The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen

"Luke"

The story of my life I give her hope (give her hope)  
I spend her love until she's broke inside (until she's broke inside)

"Luke"  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

"Kurt"  
The story of my life

"Luke"

The story of my life (the story of, the story of)

"Ambos"

The story of my life

Lo abrace tan fuerte que sentí que lo lastimaba, cuando me reincorpore dije

-¿Luke?- pensé que era solo un sueño

-Kurt- contesto

Luke está más alto, en otras palabras el chico que estaba frente a mí era un chico de 17 años que vestía una hermosa camisa azul y pantalones blancos con una chaqueta de mezclilla nada parecido al chico que vi la última vez cuando tenía 14

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Volví a su lado- dijo volviéndome a abrazar

-¿Cómo diste con nosotros?-

-Nunca les perdí el rastro- afirmo

-Te extrañe- le dije

-No me volveré a ir-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo-


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola!**_

¿QUE TAL ESTAN? GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS SOBRE EL CAPITULO PASADO!

NO SOLO USTEDES SINTIERON TRISTEZA, YO LLORE AL ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO Y CREO QUE ESA TRISTEZA LA TRANSMITI AL CAPITULO!

LES DARE UNA PISTA: CADA CAPITULO CON 0 (20/30...) SERAN SOBRE COSAS DEL PASADO DE KURT Y SERAN EMOTIVOS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS

LA CANCION DEL CAPITULO PASADO ES DE ONE DIRECTION Y SE LLAMA STORY OF MY LIFE Y LO MAS "GRACIOSO" ES QUE EL DOMINGO PASADO SE ESTRENO Y AL MISMO TIEMPO YO SUBI EL CAPITULO

RECUERDEN ACTUALIZO CADA DOMINGO!

SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

-¿Qué ha pasado en estos años?-

-Bastantes mariantes cosas-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿En serio quisieras saber?-

-Claro, no he estado contigo en casi 3 años necesito saber que ha pasado en tu vida-

-Bueno, nos mudamos de Georgia después de que la abuela se llevó tu custodia-

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué ha pasado contigo, que ha pasado con papá?-

-Bueno mi padre comenzó a salir con otra mujer

-¿Otra mujer? Tan rápido olvido a mamá-

-Lo mismo opinaba yo, pero él se ha sentido muy sólo desde que ella se fue y creo que tiene el derecho de rehacer su vida si esa es su decisión-

-Sin duda no eres el mismo Kurt Hummel que solía conocer-

-Te fuiste varios años...las personas cambian-

-¿Dónde quedó aquel Kurt que vestía mis Max' Steel con ropa para una pasarela con la reina?-

-Ha cambiado- dije sonrojado

-Vamos que pudo haber cambiado en ti?-

-Luke no empieces-

-Bien entonces vamos adentro para sorprender a papá de que he vuelto-

-Yo que tú no entraría a esa casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Papá estaba teniendo "intimidad" con su nueva mujer-

-¡Como se atreve a hacerlo en la casa y estando tu presente!- grito

-Baja la voz, no saben que salí al patio, además no solo estoy yo, el hijo de ella está en la casa igual-

-¿Ella sabe de mí?- pregunto

-No, sinceramente no sé qué es lo que él le ha contado-

-Ya veo- dijo decepcionado

-No sabría decirte porque ellos están en su mundo mientas que yo lidio con un embarazo- dije sin pensar en lo que había dicho

-¿Embarazo? ¿De quién? ¿Embarazaste a alguien? No me digas que uno de tus cambios fue de sexualidad, hasta donde yo sabía eras gay y te divertías jugando al "quitacamisas" con Charlie-

-No, aun soy gay y no embarace a nadie-

-¿Entonces?-

-Mira Luke, el embarazo que estoy lidiando es el mio-

-¿Tuyo? ¿Tú...?- me miro con sorpresa

-Al parecer nací con el MPG men pregnant gen lo que significa que me puedo embarazar- respondí tranquilamente

-¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto sentándose en el pasto

-No lo sé- dije aun de pie

-Kurt Hummel ¿Quién es el padre?-

-No lo sé- repetí

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?- dijo molesto

-No sé quién es el padre porque fui violado hace más de un mes- grite y sentándome en el suelo

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros hasta que Luke decidió romper el silencio

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- pregunto un poco más tranquilo

-Un mes, quede embarazado el día de la violación-

-¿Te has sentido bien?-

-Por ahora sí, tengo dos meses más antes de que comiencen las complicaciones-

De nuevo reinaba el silencio entre nosotros

-No me iré, llamare a la abuela y le diré que me necesitan, sé que le dolerá pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, quedarme a tu lado apoyándote a ti y al bebe- dijo abrazándome

-Pensé que te daría miedo- dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-Me da más miedo el hecho de no estar junto a ti apoyándote-

-Luke...-

-Nada de "Luke" ¿de acuerdo? Mi decisión está tomada, me quedare aquí en Ohio junto a ti-

-¿Y qué haremos con papá?- pregunte

-Esperaremos a la mañana para que pueda hacer mi "regreso triunfal"-

-Dime que otra vez no te vestirás de Drag Queen como en secundaria- reí

-No sería mala idea- dijo revisando sus maletas -¡Hay no! Olvide mis zapatillas Louis Vuiton- dijo con tono gay

No pude evitar reír y como era madrugada comenzaba a bajar cada vez más la temperatura

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto Luke

-Un poco- conteste

-¿Quieres ir a tu habitacion?-

-¿Y tú?-

-Dormiré contigo y por la mañana saldré por la ventana y tocare cuando me mandes un texto- dijo

-De acuerdo, solo quítate los zapatos para no hacer ruido-

Entramos a la casa y al llegar a mi habitacion ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos tomados de la mano como lo hacíamos cuando éramos unos niños y como hacíamos los días siguientes de la muerte de mamá antes de que la abuela tomara la custodia de Luke

La mañana de Domingo, Finn preparaba la fruta, Carol cocinaba omelett, mi padre ponía la mesa y yo...

-Kurt no comas la fruta aún- me regañaba Finn

-Privilegio de embarazado- decía con la boca llena de fruta haciendo que el riera y me diera más fruta

Le mande un texto a Luke para que estuviera listo

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer cuando tocaron el timbre

-Debe ser Quinn, la invite a desayunar- mencione

Papá atendió la puerta y no pude evitar sonreir cuando dijo

-¿Luke eres tú?-

Me levante y Carol junto con Finn también se pusieron de pie

-Hola papá-

-¡Luke!- grite corriendo hacia donde estaban

-Ven pasa- dije tomándolo de la mano -Te presento a Carol y a Finn-

-Encantada- dijo Carol

-Mucho gusto- dijo Luke

-Hola soy Finn-

-Luke-

Finn puso un lugar más en la mesa y le sirvió el desayuno a Luke

-¿Y que eres de Kurt?- pregunto Carol

-Soy su hermano mayor- contesto de manera respetuosa

-Es mi primer hijo con Elizabeth- dijo papá

-Y usted ¿Que es de mi padre?- preguntó delicadamente

-Estoy saliendo con tu padre y soy doctora de Kurt- contesto nerviosa

-¿Kurt está enfermo?-

-No, más bien embarazado- decía Finn con la boca llena de comida

-¿Tú?- pregunto aunque él ya sabía la respuesta

-Sí, larga historia-

Desayunamos "tranquilamente", sabía que papá se había puesto nervioso de ver a Luke y que Carol se sentía incomoda con nosotros, Finn le preguntaba muchas cosas a Luke sobre él y por lo que me pude dar cuenta es que a Finn no le incomodaba que estuviera Luke

-¿Y dónde estudiabas?-

-A penas estaba terminando la preparatoria, me faltaba un semestre-

-Podrías estudiarlo en McKinley- decía Finn -¿Practicabas algún deporte?-

-Si, era mariscal de campo en la preparatoria-

-Yo también soy mariscal de campo y Kurt era porrista-

-Yo no era porrista- me defendí

-Claro que sí, siempre te vi ensayando con las porristas-

-Las estaba motivando, es muy diferente Finn- conteste

-Tal vez mañana acompañe a Kurt a clase y si me gusta pediré la admisión-

-Sería estupendo- conteste

-Sería muy bueno asi pasarían un poco más de tiempo del que perdieron- contesto Finn

-¿Tienen planes para hoy?- pregunto Luke

-De hecho habíamos planeado salir nosotros cuatro pero con tu llegada supongo que ya no será posible- dijo Finn ganándose una mirada "asesina" de parte de Carol

-¿Que planeaban hacer?-

-Teniamos pensado salir por compras, tal vez a comer, una ida al cine e ir a la cena con la novia de Finn y el novio de Kurt- contesto papá

-Perfecto, yo invito la ida al cine-

Luke tomo un baño, mi papá llevo a su casa a Carol y a Finn diciéndoles que pasaríamos en hora y media por ellos, para ser domingo las cosas pasaban bastante lentas y me gustaba

-¿Luke? ¿Kurt?- pregunto mi papá entrando a mi habitacion donde nos descubrió a mí con la playera levantada dejando ver el pequeño bulto que se iba formando en mi vientre y mi hermano acariciándolo

Al ver la escena mi papá no pudo evitar sonreir y abrazarnos a ambos

-Te extrañe tanto- le dijo papá a Luke

-Yo los extrañe más-

Nos sentamos en mi habitacion y en lo que ellos seguían abrazados yo tomaba una ducha rápida

-Quiero hablarles de Carol- dijo papá haciendo que nos sentáramos en la cama

-¿Que hay con ella?-

-Sé que aún no superamos la muerte de su madre y que tal vez piensen que he reemplazado a su madre, pero quisiera darme una oportunidad con Carol y que ustedes intenten conocerla, nadie va a reemplazar el amor que le tengo a su madre pero creo que todos tenemos la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo-

-No te preocupes papá, yo aprecio mucho a Carol por todo lo que me ha ayudado con el embarazo, además Finn me cae muy bien, perdona que al principio no lo aceptara pero solo te pediré una cosa, trata de ir lento con ella, me refiero a lo de ayer- mencione haciendo que papá se sonrojara

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kurt, estaba pensando que hoy podría conocer más a Carol y bueno ya tendré tiempo para tratar a Finn, cuenta con nosotros y nuestro apoyo-

Papá nos abrazó y fue a cambiarse mientras Luke y yo hablábamos sobre mi embarazo

Cuando papá estaba listo, subimos al carro, pasamos por Carol y Finn y nos dirigimos al centro comercial

-¿Que hacemos primero?- pregunte

-Que Carol decida- dijo Luke

-Vamos al cine-

Y asi fue entramos al cine a ver The Host, no me gusta ir al cine antes de leer el libro pero no me importo

Al salir fuimos por las compras lo más tierno fue que papá iba tomado de la mano con Carol y lo más divertido fue que en los juguetes de niños habían máscaras, Finn se puso la de Thor, Luke la de Iron Man y yo la del Capitán América y estabamos jugando a ser los vengadores lo cual causo que varios pequeños se reunieran y nos vieran actuar, causamos muchos aplausos y nos hicieron tomar fotos con los niños lo cual no impidió que frotara mi vientre

Al salir del centro comercial fuimos a comer pizza cerca de la casa para podernos cambiar e ir a la cena con Blaine y su familia

Durante la comida Luke le había dicho a Carol lo agradecido que estaba por todo lo que nos ha ayudado a papá y a mí y que contaba con nuestro apoyo y nuestra aprobación para ser más que la "persona que sale con papá"

Carol nos abrazó y papá tenía la mirada de que no lo podía creer y menos de nosotros, al término de comer Finn nos dijo que mañana nos esperaba para irnos juntos a la escuela y de regreso iríamos a jugar videojuegos

Nos vestimos y Finn condujo hasta la casa de Blaine, la cena era a las 7 y nosotros llegamos 6:40, la puntualidad en los Hummel siempre ha sido buena

-Hola bienvenidos pasen-dijo Jess

-Hola Jess, te presento a mi mamá Carol Hudson- dijo Finn

-¡Finn!- grito Marley corriendo desde la cocina a abrazar al alto

-Hola guapa, te presento a mi mamá-

-Mucho gusto señora; Marley Anderson, mis hermanos Blaine Anderson y Cooper Anderson- dijo cuando salieron ambos chicos

-Carol Hudson-

-Encantados, pase- dijo Cooper

-Hola Kurt-

-Hola Jess; Papá, Hermano ella es Jessica Gustin, y bueno Marley Anderson, Cooper Anderson y Blaine Anderson- dije mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Burt Hummel- dijo papá saludando y note que veía raro a Blaine

-Luke Hummel-

-Hola, bienvenidos, tomen asiento ya está lista la cena- dijo Cooper

-Hola- me dijo Blaine

-Hola- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

La cena consistía en espagueti y lasaña, Marley estaba sentada junto a Finn, Carol con Papá, Cooper con Jess, Luke estaba en medio de Blaine y mio (porque asi le dijo papá)

-El motivo de esta cena es para conocerlos ya que Finn es novio de mi hermana Marley y Blaine es pareja de Kurt- menciono Cooper

-Pero Kurt esta embarazado- dijo Luke

-Lo sé, y yo fui quien le propuso esta relación a Kurt, en verdad me gusta y quiero apoyarlo durante esta etapa- menciono Blaine viendo fijamente a papá

-¿Tu eres el padre de su bebé- dijo Luke causando que casi me ahogara y papá viera a Blaine

-No, pero me gustaría serlo- dijo Blaine tomando de su agua

La cena fue armoniosa después de ese tema

Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que ir a casa ya que al día siguiente tenía que ir a McKinley, Finn pasaría por nosotros y nosotros pasaríamos por Blaine y Marley, al llegar a la escuela, mi hermano me siguió a todas las clases y al parecer estaba emocionado ya que cada módulo al que tenía clase él tomaba apuntes y alzaba la mano constantemente para hacer una aportación a la clase

En mi casillero habían algunas notas que decían "Sabemos la verdad" "Todos saben TÚ verdad" decidí no mostrárselas a Blaine ni a nadie, pensé que pasaría pero; todo se complicó al llegar al Club Glee…


End file.
